


Asylum and correctional facility of tickling

by Tickle_box



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, BDSM, Bondage, Crimes & Criminals, Feet, Furry, Itching, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Prison, Punishment, Shoes, Socks, Stocks, Tickling, Toe tied, correctional, correctional facility, criminal, foot, insane, tickle, tickle fetish, ticklish, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickle_box/pseuds/Tickle_box
Summary: An asylum/correctional facility like no other.





	1. Patient 0

**Author's Note:**

> Character requests open.Any character involved in graphic sexual activities must be at least 18.Any character involved in explicit sexual activity are at least 18.

**Patient file**

**Name:** Max Roydner

**Age:** 10

**Height:** 50.43cm

**Weight:** 28.2kg

**Nationality:** Australian

**Family:** Mother/older brother/younger sister/Cousin/Uncle/Auntie

**Allergies:** None

**Eye colour:** Light blue

**Hair colour:** Light blond

**Appearance:** Short,skinny, innocent

**Reason for stay:** Patient is a small time hooligan,and has no reason to stay at a juvenile center for stronger offences

**Criminal history:** Vandalism,disturbing the peace

**Additional information:** Feet are  _extremely_ sensitive.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Max squinted as he was led into the facility and faced with bright lights.After his eyes adjusted,he smirked.It didn't look like a correctional facility at all,more like a kindergarten.There were winows everywhere,few guards,he could even make out some distant laughing, although it was...strange,as if it was, _forced_.He even felt slightly angry,as if they thought he wasn't worth the trouble.A bit of walking later, and he was escorted into a room and shut inside. There was a duffel bag, which he opened.Inside was a light orange shirt,orange pants,and some weird looking socks.A few minutes after he got changed, two men came inside.They looked young,just a few years older. One of them noticed Max had not changed his socks to the prison ones."Switch your socks"he ordered, which Max replied with shaking his head "No way! They look weird!"he complained loudly."Change them now or you'll get none"The second threatened, but Max wouldn't budge. With a nod, both men pinned him down and ripped the socks clean off his milky white feet."Put those back you freaks!"he yelled angrily. One of the men smirked "sure thing"he replied, as he stuffed it in Max's mouth,and used the other to tie his hands together.Satisfied,both picked him up and carried him to another room.Max on the other hand, was fuming. What right did they have to do this? He didn't even know why he was here. The three of them entered a room with a steel table. Max was tied in an X-shape, and both guards left the room. Still gagged, Max could only yell muffled in suprise as metal arms descended from the ceiling."Let the testing commence" a robotic voice called out.Suddenly arms with fingers prodded him, while one arm with a camera circled him."mhhhmahehmm!" he screamed into the gag as fingers, brushes, feathers and fake nails all made contact with him.They started at his ears, to the nape of his neck, armpits, stomach, thighs, and finally his weak spot, his feet. As soon as they were touched he yelled and struggled so loudly the gag came flying out "Stooppahahahapleeasehehe!"he yelled out to no one.After twenty two more minutes, his body slumped down as far as it could go, his face red, and his lungs barley functional. His feet were a pinkish tinge. Finally the same robotic voice called out "Tickle evaluation competed, 10 out of 10 for ticklishness" so that's what that was all about. At least it was finally over...

"Further experimentation required"


	2. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request made by @SneaselXRiolu

Patient file Name:Rio

Last name:N/A

Age:13

Gender:Female

Height:144.78cm/4'9

Weight:40.37kg/89lbs

Skin colour:Fair

Family:Sister/cousin/cousin

Allergies:None

Eye colour:Green

Hair colour:Brown

Appearance:Short,critical,curious

Reason for stay:Prisoner has committed acts of human exploitation and experimentation(Note ably a sensitivity formula),minimum 14 months with good behavior,but time may be extended if positive results do not occur.

Criminal history:Failing to follow police order,burglary,identity fraud,practicing medicine without a licence,kidnapping,human exploitation,human experimentation

Additional information:Heavily dislikes the feeling of her feet touching cold hard floors,most sensitive between her toes.                        ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rio squirmed uncomfortably in her restraints.She was tied onto a metal table,her wrists clasped above her head in padded cuffs,and her legs in front of her in stocks.She was wearing green shorts, a thin green tank top, and pink socks.They felt strange,as if something was inside them,as if something else was encompassing her feet.She stared as two men in lab coats and clipboards entered the room.expecting an answer to her current position,but receiving none.They observed her,ticking things off their clipboards.One test included putting ice against her bare feet,which caused her to squirm more and grimace. Every time she tried to ask a question she would receive no reply at all.After a few minutes,both men smirked and made their way over to her.One went behind her and prodded her side.She yelped "H-hey! what do you think your doing!?" she yelled.He began spidering his fingers into her armpits,and the other scientist nodded writing some notes down.The continued lightly brushing her sides as she bit her lip,trying the best not to laugh,and despite a few giggles,she had succeed in this.She refused to show weakness,that was,before the other scientist began dragging her socks off."W-wait don't! I-I can help you with her research,I have experience!" she pleaded and continued to babble on until the scientist at her feet interrupted her. "Oh we know about your _unethical_ research,that's why we injected you with your new "sensitive formula" he smirked as he finally dragged each sock off,revealing her pale skin,with some lightly coloured freckles.She stared angrily "What!? that is _my_ property! I'm the one who created it!" she yelled."Cheer up" the man behind her said "it'll be put to good use here" without warning he dug his hand into her armpits, causing her to shriek and thrash around.The man at her feet grabbed a feather and oiled brush from a cart and used the brush on her heels and the feather in between her toes.All she was able to do was thrash around as much as she could.After some time they eventually slowed down,allowing her to rest."p-please,s...stop...I-I can-" she suddenly started shrieking as the two men took a foot each.One used their fingers and gently nibbled her big toe,and the other a hairbrush and feather on her arch and toes.The formula and her natural ticklishness meant that she was experiencing hell on earth."Noooouuuhehehahhahsplelaeeaaaseeheheheahhahahah!" she cried,begging for the merciless assault to cease,but it never did.After a few more minutes she passed out,breathing heavily and roughly.                                                                                            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rio's eyes shot open as she sat up,looking around her.She was inside a white padded room.She tried to feel the walls around her but found she couldn't,since her arms were trapped in a straitjacket. "What? why am I in this? I'm mentally insane" She muttered to herself. "I'm not insane!" she repeated,yelled,hoping someone in their right mind would understand.Why the hell was she in this room,she had never had signs of insanity,right?.As she pondered this to herself,the socks she had on vibrated suddenly,and quickly stopped.She stared at them bewildered,wondering what was going on.As soon as they stopped they started again,causing Rio to shake her head frantically and squirm."N-nononohehehah!" she began laughing as the vibrations intensified,focused on and between her toes.It was rhythmically,deeper and slower around her heel,and speeding up as it got higher on her soles.She started screaming and tried to tug the socks off with her feet,but no avail.Next she tried to use her mouth,but the socks stayed put."pleeashehehenoooahahahahimmnootcraaazzyyhahahahehe!" she continued to scream. Unfortunantly the room was padded,and she could barley stand,meaning there was no way she could knock herself out,and no way to escape the tickles that plagued her soft,ticklish feet.She thrashed around more,as the vibrations got faster and faster,and soon all she could hear was her own shrieking. Unfortunately for her,to any outside perspective,she did in fact seem insane,meaning her stay was about to be increased much more.


	3. Itchy indoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long,itchy night lies in front of an impatient patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off https://www.deviantart.com/sodiepawp/art/Stormy-Nights-652243173 made by DeviantArt user Sodiepawp.All rights of the image go them, and you should check them out when you have the chance ^^
> 
> Ps Storm is from http://www.furaffinity.net/user/ladyrarity

  1.   



 

Stormy was  ** _not_** a cooperate patient at the asylum she currently resided in.The anthromorphic wolf was one of the most stubborn,closed minded persons of the century,and that was just the impression left on the orderlies.The silver eyed brunette had made life a living hell for the doctors who were unfortunate enough to be tasked with trying to cure her.Therepy did almost nothing,producing minute results,and her promiscuous behavior didn't exactly do much to help.Her libido appeared to grow ten fold overnight,which also created issues.Luckily for our dear patient,a team of experienced directors began to ponder over the serious-yet funny condundrum.

As Storm was led back to her cell,the sighting of the head guard,Parla,created a sense alert within her mind,as she wasn't usually one to meet privately with patients.As both guards left,Parla ordered her to bend down.Seeing this as a challenge,Storm decided to stand up straighter,poking her tongue out.As she had dealt with her before,Parla wasn't exactly in a good mood.After some wrestling,Storm felt something pierce her neck,and she soon slumped to the ground, feeling the entire world darken hastily.

After some time, Storm eventually came to, and was hit by a disgusting smell. It smelt like a gym changeroom was left in the sun as microwaved.As she struggled to move away, her eyes shot open.She realised a muzzle was placed in front of her face,and inside was some sort of material.On closer inspection it appeared to be a pair or white,damp socks.As she tried to push the revolting items away from her,she felt she couldn't.After some tugging,she realized she was tied in a straightjacket,with both paws padded. "Aw they shouldn't have" She thought to herself angrily "Ah the little wolf is awake" Parla said mockingly as she stepped out from behind Storm. She was a tall leapord,who left many drooling after her figure.She walked slowly around the tied up wolf,Tut-tutting as she.She sighed shaking her head "What a mess you've gotten yourself into,so silly" she smirked as she heard Storm's muffled,angry reply.Ignoring her,the satisfied warden stepped over to her feet,which were placed into stocks with all toes tied tautly,and started to generously rub a lotion onto Storm's soles.After a few minutes,she felt as if the air felt differently,like it affected her skin more.She realised that her feet had become more sensitive,likely due to the lotion.Perplexed by this,she hardly noticed a smiliar lotion being rubbed onto her soles as well,and the warden leaving the room.

After a while,Storm felt a tingling sensation on her feet,she tried to ignore it as it went to tingling to itchy,to full on unbearable. With a start she realised the lotion was itching powder.As she attempted to scratch them,she was reminded of her restraints.Unfortunantly for her,the padded gloved were only slightly away from her aching soles,proving to be none other than useless.As her predictiment sunk in,she thrashed around fruitlessly,desperate to feel some relief from the torture.Soon the itching was all that clouded her mind as she continued to struggle.At one point she started to hump the floor in an attempt to distract herself,alas the thick underwear stopping her.Soon though,as she almost felt tears coming on,she felt a low vibration from said underwear.She instantly started drooling,believing she would actually be able to enjoy some of this torture,as she felt her whole body being tensed up by the dastardly powder.As she was about to near her climax,she felt the vibrations stop abruptly.This caused her to cry out and struggle even harder...

After a while the effects soon wore down and dissapaited.Unfortuntly two orderlies walked in and started to dump even more powder onto her helpless, pinkish soles.She stared up at them with pleading eyes, but was met with no response.One also slipped on a pair of tight headphones. A soon as they left the entire process started over once again.As she struggled and turned fiercely,a soothing voice came from the headphones. "The itching surrounds your toes, you feel it  between them, the only thing..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps it was late XD  
> Comment what u want to happen next, and make sure to check out the creator.


End file.
